


The Last Stand fanmix

by laurie_ky



Series: The Last Stand Series [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Death, Episode: s05e10 Abandon All Hope..., F/M, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurie_ky/pseuds/laurie_ky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmix by Laurie, which includes art, streaming for individual songs, lyric selections, and download of twenty-four songs.</p><p>"She waited, steady, a hunter, and a mother, and by God she would blow these bitches back to Hell."  A fanmix for the  Supernatural story <i>The Last Stand</i>, based on the episode, "Abandon All Hope."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Stand fanmix

**Author's Note:**

> Fanmix compiled for Ladies Big Bang, 2011. Fanmix cover, art, and banner created by Laurie
> 
> This series includes the story, fanmix and podfic. Please go to series link for additional works.

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/laurie_ky/pic/0004tycp/)   


 

This fan-mix is a retelling with music and lyrics of the The Last Stand by Laurie, written for Ladies Big Bang 2011.

THE LAST STAND fan-mix  
[Click here to download](http://www.megaupload.com/?d=845Q50GY)

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/laurie_ky/pic/0004rs91/) [](http://pics.livejournal.com/laurie_ky/pic/0004swpw/)

_The Four Horseman of the Apocalypse_ / Ray Wylie Hubbard

_Black and red, white and pale  
Death and war, famine and pestilence  
The end will begin with the sound of approaching hoof beats  
Of the Four Horseman of the Apocalypse_

_Ashes to Ashes_ / Steve Earle

_Ashes to ashes, dust to dust...  
They drew a line in the sand and made their last stand_

_The Earth Died Screaming_ / Tom Waits

_There was thunder  
There was lightning  
Then the stars went out  
And the moon fell from the sky...  
And the earth died screaming_

_Come Home to Me_ / Steve Earle ( **Ellen and Jo)**

_The door's unlocked, the light is on  
Baby, baby, baby, please come home to me_

_Teach Your Children_ / Crosby, Stills and Nash **(Ellen and Jo)**

_And you, of the tender years can't know the fears that your elders grew by,  
And so please help them with your years, they seek the truth before they can die.  
Teach your parents well, their children's hell will slowly go by,  
And feed them on your dreams, the one they picked, the one you're known by.  
Don't you ever ask them why, if they told you, you would cry,  
So just look at them and sigh and know they love you._

_Flinty Kind of Women_ / Dar Williams **(Ellen)**

_Got a flinty kind of woman  
and you don't act smart and you don't touch my children  
If the young man wants to see the sun go down_

_Landslide_ / Fleetwood Mac/Stevie Nicks **(Ellen)**

_Well I’ve been afraid of changing ‘cause I  
Built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
Children get older, I’m getting older too_

_Working Class Gospel Drinking Blues_ / Roadhouse **(Dean, Sam, Cas, Bobby, Ellen, Jo)**

_Hard times are coming,  
They're already here,  
Run out of Jack and I run out of beer...  
Open the bottle, baby, gonna drink until I fall_.

_Hittin' On Nothing_ / Southern Culture on the Skids **(Jo and Dean)**

_You ain't a hittin' on nothing,  
less you got something for me_ (While Jo wouldn't want diamonds, she does want something more than a one night stand from Dean)

_Desperado_ / Eagles **(Dean)**

_Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?  
Come down from your fences, open the gate  
It may be rainin', but there's a rainbow above you  
You better let somebody love you, before it's too late_

_Last Night on Earth_ / Private Line **(Bobby and Ellen)**

_And I need you  
Do you know how it feels to be lonely?  
Do you know how it feels to be the only?  
This is the last, last night on earth_

_Hard Headed Woman_ / Cat Stevens **(Ellen and Bobby)**

_I'm looking for a hard headed woman  
One who will make me do my best  
And if I find my hard headed woman  
I know the rest of my life will be blessed_

 

A-Hunting We Will Go / Hem **(Dean, Sam, Cas, Ellen, Jo)**

_Overland  
Through the rye  
Gun in hand  
Bird in sky  
Calling out to the world below  
A-hunting we will go  
Every field  
Ripe and fine  
Every man  
A friend of mine  
On the trails that we name or know  
A-hunting we will go _

_Hero_ (Instrumental) / Federale **(Dean, Sam, Cas, Ellen Jo as they hit the streets of Carthage)**

  


_Hell Hound On My Trail_ / Jimmy Wolf **(Dean, Sam, Ellen, Jo)**

_There's a hellhound on my trail_

_Crow on the Cradle_ / Jackson Browne **(Children of Hunters)**

_The crow on the cradle  
The black and the white  
Somebody`s baby is born for a fight  
The crow on the cradle  
The white and the black  
Somebody`s baby is not coming back  
Sang the crow on the cradle_

_O Death_ / Jen Titus **(Ellen and Jo)**

_When God is gone and the Devil takes hold,  
who will have mercy on your soul  
Oh, Death, оh Death, oh Death,  
No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold  
Nothing satisfies me but your soul  
Oh, Death,  
Well I am Death, none can excel,  
I'll open the door to heaven or hell.  
Oh, Death, оh Death,  
my name is Death and the end ïs here..._

_You and I_ / Fightstar **(Ellen and Jo)**

_You and I  
Will never make it out of here  
Alive_

_I Won't Back Down_ / Adele Morgan **(Ellen)**

_Well, I won't back down, No I won't back down  
You can stand me up at the gates of hell  
But I won't back down  
Gonna stand my ground, won't be turned around  
And I'll keep this world from draggi' me down  
Gonna stand my ground and I won't back down._

_Oh Very Young_ / Cat Stevens **(Jo)**

_Oh very young  
What will you leave us this time?...  
Will you carry the words of love with you?  
Will you ride the great white bird into heaven?_

_Who Will Take My Place_ / The Duhks **(Ellen)**

_If they shoot me down to shut me down  
Who will take my place?  
If they bring an army into this town  
Who will take my place?...  
When the dogs of war are on the land  
Who will take my place?  
When you forfeit life to take a stand  
Who will take my place?_

_Knockin' On Heaven's Door_ (Instrumental) / Vitamin String Quartet **(Ellen and Jo)**

  


_I'm Not Afraid to Die_ / Gillian Welch **(Ellen)**

_Forget my sins upon the wind  
My hobo soul will rise  
Lie-d Lie-d Lie  
I'm not afraid to die  
Lie-d Lie-d Lie  
I'm not afraid to die_

_Burying Song_ (Instrumental) / Hem (Ellen, Jo and Tessa)

  


[](http://pics.livejournal.com/laurie_ky/pic/0004p0bs/)   



End file.
